


Damian Wayne se Convierte en un Padre

by sassybeauty



Series: Soulmates AU (Damian Wayne) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Out of Character, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty
Summary: Damian se convierte en un padre pero no en la manera en la que todos lo esperaban.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne/Original Character(s)
Series: Soulmates AU (Damian Wayne) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894171
Kudos: 1





	Damian Wayne se Convierte en un Padre

**II**

**LA DUDA**

Damian puede escuchar los susurros que los persiguen. Era demasiado joven y volátil, Akiko tímida pero confiada, con una sonrisa que parecía advertir el caos de una travesura. Se conocieron a los dieciséis, en la cúspide hormonal de todo adolescente. Para todos, olía a peligro.

Peligro de convertirse en buen material como para el Teen Mom reality que a Tim le gustaba mirar algunas veces.

No sucedió, de todas maneras.

Dos años después, habían hecho tanto como quedarse juntos un puñado de veces, más como la anécdota de una pijamada tardía en la noche. Afortunadamente, nada se había formado a partir de sus células. Sí.

La broma caía en ellos, porque, a pesar de toda la cautela y la precaución, igualmente se habían convertido en padres adolescentes.

Bruce aceptó traer al bebé, pero no quería tener nada que ver con él (Lo cual no fue una gran sorpresa para ninguno de sus hijos y para Alfred tampoco, particularmente. Después de todo, Bruce no era exactamente bueno tratando con infantes).

Se recluyó en una de sus casas en el lago, recogió cualquier misión que tenía pendiente con la excusa, y fue a por ella la semana después de que el nuevo bebé llegara a la mansión.

\--Está bien. Lo estaremos--Le había susurrado Akiko al oído la noche que Bruce se fue. Estaban solos, almorzando en su restaurante favorito de paso.

El hermanito dormía en una pequeña silla de bebé que Richard había enviado desde Bludhaven tan pronto como supo. Estaba adjunto a una nota *Vendré pronto a conocer a Domi* y en realidad fue un regalo realmente agradable, el más útil, considerando que Jason envió un montón de juguetes para masticar para bebés y algunas otras cosas que el bebé no podía usar todavía.

\--¿Crees que tomamos la decisión correcta?

El teléfono móvil de Akiko hizo cosquillas sobre la mesa, iluminando la pantalla con la foto de un muchacho de cabello rizado y rubio y una fuerte tez dorada por el sol.

\--¿Viendo a otros chicos?--Fue todo lo que preguntó, y luego tomó un largo sorbo de su taza de té. No estaba celoso, no realmente. Todavía no definían qué relación tenían y él se encontraba tan, pero tan, cansado.

\--No ahora mismo--le contestó, con una amplia sonrisa de dientes brillantes--. Ahora tengo un hijo así que tengo que cuidarlo.

\--¿Un hijo, eh? Entonces, si eres una madre a tiempo completo, ¿eso me convierte en un padre a tiempo completo hasta que Padre se decida?

\--Alguien necesita cuidar de él, ¿no?

Akiko sujeta su mano, con un pulgar trazando cuidadosos círculos sobre la piel repleta de cicatrices. Damian aparta la vista de su vaso para mirarla, y decide que sí, aunque el cambio de rutina sea horrendo y él extrañe sus mañanas perezosas junto a su soulmate, podrá lograrlo.

Después de todo, la sangre llama la sangre y, si no quiere que lleve su mismo estilo de vida, Domi necesita de ellos.

Con suerte, Jon y Alfred se quedarán. Su ayuda es una bendición (más la de Alfred que la de Jon, pero él hace todo lo que puede).

**Author's Note:**

> Me da mucha paja escribir sobre cómo rescataron al bebé, pero involucra a una vieja y molesta Thalia enterandose también de la existencia de Akiko.
> 
> Quizás algún día lo escriba tho.
> 
> Also mis niños Dami y Akiko kinda tienen una relación abierta por ahora cause i say so


End file.
